Sora no Namida
by kaoru07
Summary: I knew it. Five of ten billion did, but listen up. Are you sure you want this? the five before you...came back regretting.


**Author's notes:** of course, all fics are always supposed to begin with this. But hey, thanks for taking time reading this anyway. Don't worry; this wouldn't take as long as my other fics do. Actually this story is a wholesome six-chapter fic. So please read on to your heart's content.

Warning: not beta-edited

_**Sora no Namida**_

PROLOGUE

This world is full of opportunities. These said opportunities are like those door-to-door salesmen that knock at your doorstep, so instead of shooing them away, you are somehow forced to invite them in. The fortunate ones get lucky they even get a chance for a promo. On the other hand sometimes those unlucky ones realize too late that they entertained a burglar.

But not me. The truth is, opportunity doesn't seem to have a liking for silly 'ol me. Guess what I hear almost all my life?

"Hey! Watch out man! Are you blind?"

A man just came out of nowhere interrupting my thoughts. I tried to keep myself from grinning like the idiot I am to meet the wrath of the offended stranger. I can feel from the tone of the man that he wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Hey seriously man," the man suddenly sounded so concern "you shouldn't go out by yourself"

He must've noticed my dark glasses and walking stick. Yes, I am blind. But as he walked past me, I wanted to tell him that I can manage very well.

But I did not say it.

Because I'm a mute, too.

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk this very familiar path. I told you I can manage. The walking staff I held suddenly felt that well-known rock that served as my marker for the entrance of the hospital grounds. Just as I said earlier, I know this place very well as the back of my hand. They gave me a place to stay here, thanks to everyone. So I've been living here as long as I can remember. I can go about bragging that I know everyone here.

"Good Morning Orange!"

The familiar smell of alcohol wafted briefly through my nose. It's that drunk guard again, Sano. He had been a close friend of mine since I got here.

Wait, what did he just call me?

I waved my hands above my nose, silently telling him how bad he smelled.

You see, after all those years of communicating with them through signs, I don't have to use that much effort for everyone to understand me.

"Hi Orange!"

There is it again! From the pitch of that voice, I don't have to guess whom it belonged to. My hand drew a braid in the air.

"That's so unfair Himura!" Misao stomped her feet "how can you tell so easily?" she huffed and immediately ran off.

It's not the voice actually; I really don't have to rely on my hearing all the time because Misao's ki always radiated in strong waves.

My feet continued to walk the corridors to my room. This room had previously been a storage room, but when they moved the equipments out, they gave me this extra room to move in.

Everyone had been kind but I can't just stay here doing nothing, so to kill time and also to repay their kindness, I helped with the hospital's work. Sometimes I would record doctor's verbal diagnosis, thanks to the equal opportunity law in our county. The salary they give me is more than enough for the necessities of an invalid like me, that's why I'm able to keep an amount of them hidden under my beddings for insurance purposes.

The hospital is conducting many medical experiments, and I'm one of their patients for the blind-cure project. Even after so many failures in my tests, I still felt very grateful because Dr. Gensai and Miss Kaoru –my nurse – treated me nice. Especially Kaoru.

Which brings me back to this morning; I thought she was just joking when she said she'd tell everybody about her new nickname for me. She always had an eye for my hair and I can't seem to get her convinced that its copper brown; she kept on insisting it was orange instead. And that's where she got the name from.

Maybe you're wondering how come I could tell the color difference. Well, I'm not really born blind.

When I was eight, I moved from to Kyoto to Tokyo. I was the best in school; academics, _Kendo_ and music. Everybody thought I am a genius… until the symptoms surfaced. My eyes would always feel watery and my vision would sometimes become tinted.

Ignoring them, I went swimming one time with some of my friends_. Show time_, I thought. So, I did a fancy dive to impress the girls, not knowing that it would cause my retina to fall off.

My parents were told about the news later at the hospital. I swear I'd have a nosebleed hearing the random scientific words the doctor spoke. I wanted to shut my ears when they entered my room. I don't want to hear them telling me what I already knew.. after all I knew the gist of it – I knew then I would be blind.

When I heard my mom stifle a sob, I reached out to her and told her it's alright, but as shocked as I was, I didn't miss the loss of something. I haven't uttered a single word.

The doctor informed us that due to a brain trauma, I lost my speaking ability.

And so after years of putting up with me, sending me to the school for blind, and paying for my medical bills, everybody got tired and lost hope on me. My parents soon passed away, and my friends left one after the other.

So much had been taken from me, but now as I stood here in this peaceful place, just listening to the people around me, I am content.

I walked over to a well-known presence and tapped his shoulder. I could feel him giving me that sarcastic grin again.

"What are you doing here so early idiot?"

It was oh-so-cliché. Of course he knew why I was here. He just wanted me to look more the idiot that I am.

"Usual mix, salted lime." Hiko said as he made it to the counter and handed me the shaker and my drink.

I've known him since I was a kid. He taught me sword fighting lessons back in Kyoto. Hiko was a smug old man. Some issues happened in his life that I didn't have to mention, drove him to move here and work in this hospital. He would always brag about how youthful and appealing he is to the ladies.

However, among them this man had gained all my respect, not only because he is my mentor, but because he always treated those who are around him like his own.

"How many times would I remind you not to put too much salt in that, Orange?"

My ears twitched at his emphasis on the name, it's different when it came from him, you know. And don't get yourself mistaken, he's not that concerned about my salt intake. He's more concerned about his salt.

It was my favorite drink; this salty craving of mine is only known to Hiko and Miss Kaoru.

After downing the beverage, the routine starts. Master gets a free shoulder massage from me and he would go on telling his stories. He kept mentioning his ungrateful adopted-daughter. He would describe her; high on drugs and salivating on her deathbed…oh, she's already dead by the way.

I put enough force on his shoulder blades, relieving the pressure of yesterday's work. These are times I get to see this other side of him; he would always compare us, tells me that I'm better than her. But the truth is, he blamed himself for it all.

I'm not usually this early on a daily basis. I just have an appointment with Miss Kaoru this evening. She reminded me yesterday that she's going to cut my hair today.

When Hiko finally sent me away, I went to the office and turned on the radio; it was my only window to the world. Ever since I was a kid, I had dreamed to phone in to my favorite program. I am glad I still have my hearing ability, so all I can be is an idle listener. There were too much files to record, so it took me longer to finish it all.

When I came back later that evening, I found a bag of apples at the table. Smiling, I brought it to my sink and washed them. Only one person could have brought this. It's always like her to bring me something. But she isn't here yet.

I felt my watch, it was already eight thirty. I wonder if she's still going to drop by. Suddenly, I heard the hurrying footsteps and I can't help but smile. Even before she could reach my door, I could already hear her apologizing.

"SORRY I'M LATE!, I'M SO SORRY KENSHIN! SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT!"

I made to move from my chair to prevent her from blaming the hell out of herself. She's always like that, more concerned about other's well being. Misao once told me that she's not this lively before I was brought here…I wonder why she treats me differently. She always laughed and talked a lot. Not that I don't like it. Actually I like it a lot. No, scratch that. I LIKE HER A LOT.

This was the thirteenth time she cuts my hair. I might sound greedy but I wished for it to happen every single day of my life.

"Kenshin?" she asked in a low voice. "are you sleeping just now?"

Sleeping? Can't she see the idiotic smile plastered to my face every time she's with me?

"Did you have the apples I bought you?" she asked. I nodded my head in response as she resumed spraying water on my hair. I pulled out a small card in my pocket and handed it to her.

"For me?" Kaoru sounded so surprised. I guess I would have to give her cards everyday just to make her this happy.

From the soft rustle of paper I could tell she had opened it.

"You remembered my birthday? I remember bringing it up to you only once!"

It's as if I could see her smile through her voice. I tried not to blush in front of her.

"Thank you very much.."

Miss Kaoru combed my wet hair as she told me about her day. She loved engaging me to this type of conversation.

"Come to think of it, if God gives us one disadvantage but also gave an advantage for it…."

I waited for what she would say next, as she cut my long bangs.

"…For a sickly body, You'll get an intelligent mind, and if you don't get very pretty, you'll have a nice voice." She huffed and leaned on the table. "..why do I have nothing but get uglier and fatter?"

She's always childish in nature but that's what makes her more charming. I didn't even have the time to ponder a bit when she spoke again

"It's your fault! You always gave me those sweets in those octagon boxes!" she pouted.

Oh, she meant the jelly candies. Sue me, I'm the guilty spoiler. But what can I do if the woman I like is a sweet tooth?

"how about you, Kenshin, what advantage do you have?"

I thought for a while then decided. I raised two fingers and pointed to my eyes and mouth.

She joined me at my mirth, clearly understanding what I meant.

"you're right. You can't see –

…. how ugly I am and you can't tell my secrets!" She got her scissors and started out the task.

"you are the only one I can talk to…. She brought her face close to mine and whispered "That's why I feel very safe with you."

"but If ever you got tired of listening to my ramblings.., just say so.."

No, I wanted to say. I never wanted her to stop. So I desperately waved my hand until I heard her giggle.

"Oh, you are?" she insisted, and I kept on disagreeing with her. She always wanted to play this game. My nose suddenly felt runny causing me to rub it, a habit Miss Kaoru hated a lot.

"no rubbing!"

As she was done with my bangs, she stopped and leaned her hands on my shoulders.

"Did you hear it?" she asked before keeping her things back. "the saxophone..I heard it again last night. I don't know why every time I feel bad it just plays and I feel relaxed."

I was happy she brought that up. It was good to hear that the music makes her feel that way.

"Dr. Yukishiro said he could play it. But I'm sure it's not him.. he couldn't play that good" she whispered.

My brows furrowed at the news. So, Enishi is still making his moves to woo her. But who could blame him if Miss Kaoru just had to be as kind and lovable?. I am just an invalid, a man who couldn't see of speak for myself, needed attention and is a cross to bear, while he is a doctor, a man of degree and capacity to take care of her. A patient like me had no right to fall for his nurse, just as a nurse can't possibly find interest in a patient like me.

I suddenly had doubts whether or not she sees me just like every patients in this hospital.

"I want to find out who it is… but he might stop playing"

I could feel her eyes on me. _Woman's intuition._

"Is it you?"

I shook my head, trying in vain to keep it secret.

"It can only be you because you're the only one who knows when I am feeling bad! – don't tell me its coincidence!"

I kept denying it until she gave up. _I want to have at least something I can make her happy with._

Finally, she bid me goodnight and left the room. I immediately went to my sleeping quarters and pulled out my vanity box from under the bed. Inside, the smooth instrument waited. I just have to make sure she already reached her dormitory at the left wing of the hospital.

Ever since she mentioned that she loved music, I often played for her at night, but I don't want her to find out it's me. Enishi can't even attract her so I settled for the next best thing. At least she would always cut my hair for me.

I went out into the night, with the saxophone in my hands. Even after all those times I played for her, my hands still shook from nervousness. After playing my favorite piece, I retired for the night.

The next day, she promised me that she would bring me to the rooftop that night to watch the meteor showers with her.

That night, she brought up the saxophone topic again and insisted that I was the one who played it. We sat very close at the rooftop. That moment, I was grateful I was blind or she would run screaming from my scrutiny. That was the first time I got that close to her.

"Isn't this fun?" she questioned.

I held two thumbs up and she chuckled.

"You are first one to say that. It's kind of strange… Even Misao isn't fond of watching meteors. I wonder why they don't like it."

I don't recall where I heard it, but I remember that meteor sightings are considered bad luck. The only thing I liked about this is that I get to share this moment with her. I won't see those meteors anyway.

"I know!.. she piped out "because you're always on my side." And then –

"A meteor!" she squealed. Kaoru bent her head and clasped her hands in prayer as she made a wish. "..did you see that?"

What a clever thing to ask a blind, I thought. But good thing it diverted her from the saxophone topic.

"Oh, sorry…" she giggled "I made two wishes anyway." She bit out. "Is it too greedy?"

I drew a big question mark in the air and she answered "why should I tell you?.." she sounded hesitant.

"Okay, it's about you anyway,.."

I waited for her to continue

"… the first one is that you recover and see the meteor showers with me"

I raised my two fingers, silently asking for the second one.

….

"The second one is… " she paused

"I won't tell! – And no pouting!"

I laughed then. She never ceased to make me happy.

"Do you know what it's like to see one?"

I drew a big question mark in reply.

"It's like seeing fireworks in the sky! …Like this!" It was a shock to me when her finger caressed my face and traced a smooth line from my left temple to my forehead and ended with a dot on my right cheek. The gesture was childlike but I felt more that contented, giddy as you might put it. I think this is how it feels like to be utterly in love.

"How about you? What would you wish for if you had the chance?" she asked.

Me?.. I had two. So I took the hand she offered and traced it on her palm. But even before I could finish the words, she pulled it away.

"Yeah,yeah, I know… To cure all the blind!" she said.

Of course any blind person would!

"Don't you have something else to wish for yourself? You do have a second wish on you right?"

She held out her palm again,… and wrote the character _himsitsu_ on it.

She stammered like a three year old, and before I knew it, she was tickling me to death.

"Come on, tell me already!" she insisted. But as much as I would love to tell her, I can't.

What do the elders always say?

_Telling your wishes won't make it come true._

So I endured her tickle assault until both of us got tired.

Suddenly, her beeper rang.

"Oh,.. I got paged,.. Wait for me would you?"

I just nodded my head in return. This is her job and night shifts are needed on their duty.

When she came back, the smell of her jasmine perfume clung to the air; I could tell she's already in her uniform. When we went downstairs, she spotted a misplaced wheelchair and she suddenly had a funny idea.

"you don't want me to get tired running right?"

I nodded, but I wasn't prepared at what I got myself into.

The next second, I was pushing the wheelchair, with her sitting on it and telling me directions.

"Straight down! Yeah, that's right! Move it!, no, no, go back a little… there. Then straight left…Oh my God! It'll hit! Okay straight down!"

Once we reached the entrance to the main lobby, I was out of breath. But it was worth the fun. She immediately got up and ran inside. Halfway, I heard her stop. The sound of her footsteps came running back .

I felt my hand being pulled back and I felt fingers writing on my palm.

'_Let's go out after my shift. My treat..'_

"Wait for me" she finally said. She seemed to be still hesitant as I nodded my head in approval and pushed her back inside. As soon as her footsteps faded into the night, I'm finally left alone to express my utmost joy.

_See that Enishi! I can have her all to myself! You arrogant doctor you!_

Since I can't shout my triumph, I just skipped like crazy, throwing my fists in the cool night air and spun my body in circles.

Then I heard Misao's voice .

"Whoah! Looking great Himura! What got you so giddy in this ungodly hour?"

Too happy to explain it all to her so I got past her until my skipping got me to Sano's post. His alcohol filled the air again.

"Yo, Kenshin, you look..uh… too happy"

Ignoring his remark, I pushed him aside and continued my skipping.

Good thing I am familiar of the hospital grounds, or else I would have already found my face connected with the wall.

Now that I thought about it,…. I think I have already come a long way…

…this is as far as the road right?

Too late, I tripped on my big marker rock and in split- second, I heard an approaching vehicle.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH_

I felt my body went numb. Not being able to see anything, all I know is that my body was tossed about –that feeling was incredibly nasty if you'd ask me.

And then everything blacked out.

**To be Continued…. promise.**

_*himitsu_ – secret

Please don't kill me. I'll update my other stories soon ^^

Please don't forget to review.


End file.
